Enchanted
by twilightgurl1026
Summary: RE-WRITE. Alice and Bella are not very popular. They both hate the popular crowd and the popular crowd hates them. But what happens when a masked ball rolls around, and our favorite losers and now the favorites in general? Will Alice and Bella finally become popular or even fall in love? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted**

**A/N: **Holy crap, I wrote this story about four years ago. I read the first sentence and nearly vomited at how completely awful it is. Good idea, awfully written with beyond destitute grammar. So here I am, re-writing it for the better. Oh, just as a tidbit I have a second account **_Stephanie Shortcake _**that I use for all of my stories. Check them out, they're mostly Harry Potter Dramione's though. :)

* changed the title also to Enchanted from Belles of the Ball. :)

* * *

_Chapter One_

They say high school is the best four years of your left, where you make lasting friendships and prepare for the big bad adult world, also known as reality. Well I think that's a load of crap. If high school is going to the be the best years of my life, God may as well strike me dead right here and now because I am destined to live a terrible, terrible life.

My name is Isabella Swan, but if you call me Isabella I can assure you I will ignore you. My name is Bella, Isabella is for elderly women, of which I am not a part of. Anyway, so far high school has been complete shit and I'm already three years complete. Through the past three years, the only real friend I have had is my very best friend in the whole wide world, Alice Cullen.

About Alice, she is, to put it plainly, quirky. She is a overzealous about almost everything she does, Alice adores fashion, and she doesn't like to be crowded. Ali is a loner, that's for sure. But who am I to judge? Aside from Alice the only peer I willingly communicate with is Rosalie, Alice's older brother, Emmett's, girlfriend. She's model gorgeous and very popular, but overall a very down-to-earth kind of girl, which is why she doesn't completely shun us like the rest of the popular crowd. Said crowd includes Alice's fraternal twin and my personal nemesis Edward Cullen.

Edward is handsome, talented, arrogant, and a player. I used to be friends with him when we were in elementary school, we played soccer together. That is until my complete lack of coordination kicked in and I quit, which is when Edward realized he was too cool for nerdy Bella Swan. When we got to middle school he openly ridiculed me, but I can't say I blame him. I had a pizza face, coke bottle glasses, and I was chubby. The trifecta of loser. So by the time high school rolled around and I had lost weight, discovered contacts and acne wash the damage was done. I was forever branded with the reputation of an ugly nerd.

"Bellllla," A chirpy voice sang, echoing into my room. It was about seven thirty and I was running late for school. Actually, I was still in my pajamas sitting on my bed.

Alice appeared in my doorway, dressed in a cute blouse and jeans with two coffee's in her hand. She handed one to me then frowned. "Bella, you're in your pajamas." She stated, crossing her arms. "That's a problem."

"Ugh," I groaned, leaning back into my pillows. "can't I stay home today?"

"No." She said brightly. Alice bounced off to my closet and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and a sea foam green button down blouse. She had long since given up trying to get me to wear the nice clothes she purchased for me or forced me to buy.

The Cullens were very wealthy, just as my family is too. Carlisle Cullen is a successful surgeon at the hospital while his wife, Esme, is an equally successful interior designer. My father Charlie is a CEO of a rather large hedge fund in Seattle, where he divides most of his time. Recently my connection to him has been his credit card, but I am quite used to it by now. My mother Renee left when I was five so I was used to fending for myself. Charlie loved me, though, I didn't doubt that.

"How's this?" She asked, holding the clothes up with a pair of military style tan boots. I sighed and nodded.

"It's fine." I muttered. If I said anything else, I might be dragged into Bella Barbie time, which is definitely not a favorite past time. Alice gave me to get dressed and I noted how I looked vaguely western. She decided that meant a french braid was in order. All right, I looked good enough.

"Come on, we're going to be late." I informed. We walked into the kitchen and I picked up my plain orange backpack and an apple.

"I've got my car," Alice chirped as we walked outside. Just my luck, it was raining. Not a drizzle, but a steady onslaught. That's not a rare occurrence for Forks, Washington by any standard but that didn't make it any less crappy.

"What's wrong with my truck?" I whined. I knew her answer, but I still chose to pester her about it frequently.

You see, last summer I got a summer job and managed to scrounge enough money of my own to buy myself a car. Well, it's actually a rustic 1959 burnt orange Ford. I bought it for a bargain from a family friend at the Quilete reservation.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Alice said plainly. So I reluctantly slid into her yellow 911 Porsche turbo, a birthday gift. The drive to school was short and silent, for I was not a morning person. Alice was, but she knew me well enough know not to pester me early.

By the time we got there, it was a down pour. I frowned and felt my mood instantly worsen. "Alice, I told you I should have stayed home today." I complained, leaning my head against the cool window. Forks had a downright catatonic state with it's nearly incessant raining, which resulted in a near state of constant depression.

"Suck it up, Bella. Come on, or we're going to be late." Alice shut the engine off.

Together we braved the rain in a sprint to get into the dry building. Alice and I split up to go to our lockers, with promises to meet up before Trig. I jiggled the lock in frustration, it always stuck.

"Having trouble?" A velvety voice cut through my anger. I felt my body tense.

"Yes, now that you're here." I snapped, not even bothering to look up.

Edward Cullen was leaning up against the locker beside mine, smirking. I finally got my locker open, only for him to quickly slam it closed. "Oh, we're being immature and childish today?" I said coldly. I angled my body in between him and my lock and reopened it, managing to get my Trig book and literature novel.

"So I take it Alice dressed you? Because I know you for sure are too color blind and overall stupid to put together an actual outfit." Edward goaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Like you would know, your mommy dresses you ever morning." I laughed cruelly. He didn't even flinch.

"At least I have a mommy." He quipped. I stopped walking and gritted my teeth together.

"That was a low blow, Edward." A new voice scolded.

Rosalie Hale, her twin Jasper, and her boyfriend Emmett stood behind Edward. I smiled weakly at her, one which she returned. "Quit picking on her and go find your girlfriend or something." Rosalie dismissed. Edward shot her a withering glare but stalked off.

"Are you excited for the ball?" Rosalie asked me. Then I remembered.

Next week was Forks High School's senior tradition the One Hundred Years ball. It was formal and one of the most looked forward to dances of the year, ahead of prom. "Sure," I said indifferently. Rosalie laughed.

"Well, I was thinking about going shopping in LA this weekend. Care to join me? Alice too." Roaslie added. I hesitated.

"That sounds wonderful." Alice's tinkering voice answered for me. Emmett frowned at the sight of his younger sister. Emmett was a nice enough guy, I suppose. Not very intelligent by any means. Jasper was a little bit too cocky for my taste, but Alice had a thing for him.

"Okay, meet me after school." Rosalie smiled and walked away.

"Alice, I don't want to shop." I groaned. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella, you need to get a dress soon so why not do it in sunny LA. That way you can get away from the dreary weather here." She coaxed. I grinned.

"You've got me there."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I took half the the first chapter which was probably 200 words, and worked it into this. Obviously the chapters are going to be longer so enjoy and if I were you, I wouldn't read further. Like, don't. At all. Please. I beg.


	2. Author NoteSry

OMG! I am soo sorry tht i haven't updated in 4ever! School and choir an drama and newspaper... have been keeping me soo busy. plus i have soo much homewrk. I will try and update my stories soon. EAYS will be updated very soon cuz it has a chapter almost finished. Hope to have the ch out by next week. Again sry. Don't stop reading tho!!

ILYA!

~Steph~


	3. Chapter 3

owns all:] I own plot tho:P

**Ch. 2 Before the Ball.**

Omg! Its finally time for the ball. Well its tonight but still its today! I can't believe it. Alice and I have amazing dresses and but of the mask is the most important part. Since we were going together with Rose we didn't need dates. You see Rose can get every guy she wants,but the one she wants,Emmett Cullen,is unavailable. So she will try to get him tonight, Rumor has it that he will break up with his gf,Lauren,tonight. The other rumor is Edward is planing on breaking up w/ his long-term gf,for him,of 3 weeks b/c he likes someone else. Who is it is the question!? I know Tanya,edward gf,and she is the biggest bitch out there! Not to mention she can't string a sentence with out have the word like in between every word. Lauren and Jessica,her cronies,are dumber than her. At least Tanya can to some things like plot against people!

_*Beep Beep*_

Alice and Rose are here! I ran down the stairs and outside. Rose was driving and Alice was in the back. I smiled.

"Hey guys! Can you wait untill tonight!? I can't! Dang Alice im turning into you! So who's house are we going to!? We can use mine,cuz Charlie is gone and I don't have any mean brothers! How bout it!"I said super fast.

"Yay! Okay I'll bring my stuff! can't wait. What bout you Rose!?"Alice said in one breath

"Sounds Good,and Bella What the Hell did you eat for breakfast!?"

"Umm...Alice!"I said giggling uncontrolably.

"What!?"alice yelled.

"Pixie Stix get it huh?"

"What else!? Are you drunk?''Rose asked questioning my sainity.

"Noo!!! Just a bite slap happy. Can we do a quick starbucks? Pwease!"

"Sure."Rose said.

"Yay!!!!"Alice yelled.

Last year,Junoir Year,Forks got a Starbucks. Best thing ever. When we got to school it was packed. The only parking spot was next to Edward fucking Cullen. Urgh! Typical. He was making out with Tanya. I had an idea. It was brilliant,and I was done with my coffee. When we got out of the car I waltzed over to them.

"Hey bitch! Hey man-whore!'' i said cheerily.

"What like is your like problem like your a like slut!" said Tanya stupidly.

"Ladies no need to fight over me!" said Edward cockily.

Thats it! I threw part of my coffee on Tanya then the rest on Edward. Take that! Then I linked arms with Alice and Rosalie and we walked away. Today was going to be fun!

~~~~~~~~~~Later in Biology~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived in Biology Edward wasn't there. Too scared I bet. Since today was a special day all seniors got out after 5th pd. So this was my last period of the day. The dance started at 6:01 sharp. It lasted untill 1am. Why it didn't start at 6, we don't know. Our school is weird like that. My phone buzzed. I looked at the screen.

_So B? u lyk excited? I sure as hell am. so iz rose. meet me by ma baby rite after the bell no HW so u dnt need 2 go2 ur locker rite? I had bio 2 hr nd u dnt need ur bks....!  
~A~_

I quickly replied. Mr. Banner was soo strict on no cellphones.

_KK. oh have u seen E or T yet? lyk after I "spilt" ma coffee on them? cuz E iznt in bio. hez ma lab partner. nd the hr is jst bout up...23 secs. c u in a min or 2!_

_~BB~_

Of course the bell rang after I hit send. I raced out side. Strangly Alice had her porsche. Oh yeah! She wasn't at lunch.

"Hey Al. Whats up" I asked.

"Nothin much. Rose should be here is 5..4...3...2...." and out ran Rose. Sometimes I swear Alice can perdict the future!

"Hey B! Hey Alice. Ready. I'll follow you cuz I got my car! See yas!" and with that rose left.

~~~~~~~~~before the ball.5:25.!~~~~~~~~~

"BELLLA! TIME TO GET INTO YOUR DRESS!" Alice screamed. I had gone through 3 full hours of pure toutre. But i did look hot... The limo was picking us up in 20. I looked at my dress. It was very pretty...there was a dress code. Over the top. It was blue**(all dresses on profile:)** and sparkly. Alice's was yellow and sparkly too! Rosalies was red,a princess skirt,and SPARKLY God only knows why the are alll sparkly. OH yeah! Alice. I got into my dress and soon enough the limo was here. We all walked in sync out to it. The driver opened our door and we got in. Because Forks,the town part,is small many houses aren't in forks. Forks,the whole area, is huge. Most of it is taken up by mansions,so the population is small as is the town part. My house is 15 mins from FHS,which is relitivly close. All of a sudden Rose pulled out 3 champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I'd like to make a toast." said Rosalie as she poured the champagne.

"To the hotted bitches at the ball!" We toasted and drank. We ended up drining the rest of the bottle. Not enough to get us drunk,just really loose...well except Alice she was farther on the path to tipsyness. All of a sudden the limo stopped.

(tempeted to stop here,but I haven't updated in 4ever...soo here you go)

We were there(hahaha bet u thgt something bad happened:)

"Come on bitches!"screamed Alice. I told you she was a little tipsy.

"OMG B! The pixie-bitch is here!" said Rosalie.

Alice wanted us to be fashionably late...so when we arrived the party had started. Its was 6:17. Well here goes nothing. We all linked arm and approched the french doors. These freshmen in white gloves opeded them. The hall was proportioned so there were stairs leading right down from the doors. When we entered the whole ballroom became silent and stared at us. Yes I know it sounds cheesy and it is was to be quite frank uncomfortable. They put a fucking spotlight on us. Rose and A soaked it alll up an we walked-strutted- down the stairs. When we got to the bottum of the steps we made our way to the bar. I asked for a sex on the beach,Rose a Cosmo,and Alice a sour apple martini. Since we didn't have dates and a slow song was on,what better were we to do? And you may be wondering, _They're only 17-18,how are they drinking? And at a school function?_ Well you see this is funded by our parents,and the bar is run by people employed by our parent therefore we can drink even though there is a _No one under 21 admitted in the bar._ We all had fake id's and they weren't that uptight about it... Once we had finished our drink the DJ was playing some good songs,finally! We all walked over to the dancefloor. Alice was tipsy to the max. No more drinks for her till the end. They started playing Low by Flo Rida. Good dance song. We got on the dancefloor and started dancing. I'm not the best dancer in the world but I can dance in a slutty manner quite well. When the song was over we kept dancing. We danced for the next 3 or so songs untill I had to pee.

I walked into the girls restroom on the 3rd floor. it was nice... when i was done I walked out. As I was walking downstairs I noticed a set of french doors. I opened them and saw a beautiful balcony filled with flowers! Its was amazing. Soon I knew I had to get back downstairs. I seen Alice walking towards the bar. Rosalie was running to catch up with her. God only knows what would happen if Alice h-

**"I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR BREAKING UP WITH ME? TANYA FUCKING DENALI! TANYA THE FUCKING SUPERMODEL HOT DENALI! YOU WILL SOMEDAY BURN IN HELL EDDIE! WHY ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?"** screamed Tanya. Wow. Not one like,maybe she is smarter than butter?

Oh lord. As much as I hated him,I hated her more. So I waltzed over there.

"Sorry honey. He is breaking up with for ME. Oh and sweethart. You look like a mother fucking prositute call girl. Toodles," I said in a fake sugary sweet voice.

"Who like are you like?" said Tanya. Nevermind. Butter is ofically smarter than her.

"Tanya she is my new girlfriend. We are DONE." said Edward.

Tanya stormed away and Edward looked at me.

"Thank-you-? Edward stopped."I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

''You know my name jackass."

"No,Im sorry I don't..."

"You are such a jackass. Im-"

"Bella! Thank god. I need you in the bathroom." screamed Rose.

"I gotta go." and with that I went into the bathroom.

EPOV(Yes Edward:)

Bella? As in Bella Swan. Wow shes prettier than i thought...wait what,you may be thinking. Yes I'll admitt i have a tiny crush on Bella. Nothing more...I hope. I date others b/c its easier and easier to be mean than nice. Especially after this long. I like Bella b/c she doesn't let me or others get to her. I broke up w/ Tanya. I hate her and myself. I can't believe I didn't relize it was my Bella. Wait my Bella?

"Oh god..." I whispered aloud.

I was upstairs near the bathroom when I heard It.

BPOV

Turns out Rose didn't need me. So I went out onto the balcony. I kinda hoped Edward wasn't as big a jerk as I thought. But when he didn't relize it was me...my crush minamilized. Yes I have a super tiny crush on Edward. Just a very tiny one..I mean he look like the Greek God Adonis. I decided for the second time tonight I should go back down. I closed the french doors and walked toward the stairs,and all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

"Don't say a word or I'll kill you." said a voice I reconized to be Mike Newon and popular boy obsessed with me. Oh God.

He shoved me roughly against the wall. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth so my scream was muffled. Since my dress was big it was easy to hid under. He started to pull down my panties. He was using one hand but it snaged so he used both and I screamed bloodly fucking murder. Then I heard footsteps.

Then it all went black.

EPOV

The was that vile Mike newton under a girls skirt. The girl was uncoinscious. The girl was...BELLA! Oh shit. I ran over to Newton and oulled him off. The i pretty much beat the shit out of him. I looked at Bella. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. People didn't Notice. I went to the coat check and got both my and Bella coat and in her case purse. It had her cell in it so i scrolled through the contacts till I found Rose and Alice. I texted them:

_Hey guys! The ball wz lameee... so i went home. Im lyk super tired so Im gonna b in bed....dnt call me A! I wanna sleeeepppp. And no Saturday early morning shopping. Call ya 2 amrrow...._

_xoxoxo_

_B_

I laid Bella in the backseat of my car and drove to my house. When I arrived my foster mom,Esme,was sketching. I have deep respect for my foster parents Carlisle and Esme. I love them both deeply.

"Edward honey. Is that you?'' asked my mom notlooking up.

"Yea. Were it dad?"

"In his office dear."

"Thanks."

I walked into my fathers study having laid Bella on my bed.

"Dad how are you?"

"Good Son..Good."

"Okay. Tell mom Im tired so Im going to bed. Nite."

I walked into my room. Uh-oh. Bella is in a ball gown. I need to change her. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some boxer and a t-shirt. I slowly took off her dress and-bless my soul- she was in a fucking lingerie. Oh. I put her in my clothes and hung up her dress.

I laid down next to her and fell asleep.

BPOV I woke up to sun streaming in on my face. Thats strange. I rolled over to my right to look at my clock. Insted I was me with a male. Edward Cullen. I shot up. Where the fuck am I? And who's clothes are these?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"I screamed.

**Yay! Extra long Ch! OMG I am sooo sorry but Im going on this program where I'll study on Euerope for a month. I will most likely NOT update during that time. If I can I will. I won't update my other stories. I just wanted this one out. REVIEW and I'll try and update **

**~S~**


	4. The DeathWarning!

owns all:] I own plot tho:P

Okay this is the last Ch. I dnt like Twilight anymore. so that is the reason forn my ending.

Ch. 3 The death of the Cullens

**i WARN YOU NOW. tHIS IS A GROSS MURDERISH CHAPTER. NOT FOR THE FAINT HEART!!!!! Warning.**

BPOV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as he woke up.

"Bella" he said smiling.

"What the fuc-" I was cut off by his face. It went all white and pasty.

"No Alice~" he whispered.

That was the last thing I heard before the pain. AN awful stabing pain of a knife going through my back. I was soon dead.

Bye Bella.

EPOV

There lay Bella dead on the floor. Blood oozing from eyes open.

"Why" I whipered looking att my sister Alice.

"I hate you. You both lied. Now you must suffer as did everyone else in this house." Alice laughed evily. All of a sudden she smiled happily.

I felt a sharp pain. It went in my arm. I looked up. There was rosalie.

"Edward We are going to make this painful. Got that." said Rosalie.

I felt whatseemed like a million stabs in the back until I lost it. I was dead.

Bye Edward.

EsmePOV That morning

I was doing the dishes when I heard the front door open.

"Alice dear?'' I asked. I heard her laugh. But it sounded evil. Then I felt it. A stab in the neck. Then It was gone. I was dead.

Bye Esme.

CPOV

I was in my office looking over a atients records. I looked up. There was Rosalie,Alice's friend. She was smiling evily. I turned around thinking that there was something behind me when I felt it. I sharp stab in my back. I faded out. I was Dead.

Bye Carlisle.

EmPOV

I was in my room lifting weights when Rosalie walked in.

"You didn't want me." she said.

"I think of you as a sister. I'm sorry" I said feeling bad I didn't like her like that.

"Yeah I bet you will be after this." All of a sudden she was at my pants. then I felt the worst thing ever. I looked down there was my dick in her hands. All of a sudden there was a sharp stab in the side of my neck. I lost. I was dead.

Bye Emmett

JPOV

I wasw in my library looking at my civil war books when Alice Cullen walked in.

"hello ALice.." I started but stopped when she laughed. It was pure evil.

"You rejected me." she whisped in a deadly voice.

"Well...I...erm...umm...Sorry?" I stuttered.

"No your not." She whispered. Then I turned around to call secruity. There was a sharp stab in the back of my neck. I was dead.

Bye Jasper.

APOV

I killed them All! Mwhahaha. They deserveed it.

RPOV

I killed them. Hahahaha. They got what they needed.

~10 yrs later~

3rd person

Alice and Rosalie Cullen(Rose changed her last name) had never been found. They were alive. Well dead but,they were vampires. changed right after killing there family. The police knew who did it,but never found them. They joined the Volturi. They killed for food. Alice and Rosalie would never be found. Mwhahaha.

THE END.

**That was gruesome. Sorry if it freeked u out. I HAVE NO CLUE Wht it feels like to die. Soo this was a odd thought that i wrote down. order of deaths**

**Esme Carlisle Emmett Jasper Bella Edward**

**This is the last chapter.**


End file.
